A Dream Beginning
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Why Me?" by My 3 Dogs, written by permission. Niles thought that his evening with Daphne couldn't get better, until Daphne makes a simple request which shows how much she loves and trusts him. One-shot. Rating is for slight innuendo.


**Author's Note: **People who follow me on here are probably well aware that I like to do sequels to other people's stories for some strange reason. Several authors here have provided me with excellent starting material in the past. And when I noticed a story by a new author, I just had to read it. It made one of the best episodes of _Frasier_ better, but I knew that there was a bit more that could be done. So I give a huge "thank you" to Lee, aka My 3 Dogs, for writing "Why Me?" and granting me permission to do this! I hope I've done justice to an amazing story!

The meal was one of the best they'd eaten in ages. It was simple Italian food, certainly nothing close to the gourmet cuisine favored by the Crane boys. But this wasn't so much about what they were eating, rather it was the fact that they were eating it together. It was a first date of sorts, for two people who had already spent years becoming comfortable with each other.

Daphne looked across the table, stunned once again by how handsome he was. "Thank you." She slipped her hand into his. Amazingly, their hands fit perfectly together. "I thought that running away from me wedding would be a complete disaster, but so far, it's been a dream come true."

"This is more than a dream for me, Daphne. I've spent such a long time hiding my true feelings, and now I can finally begin to show you how much you mean to me. I love you." Niles knew the words were a cliché, And they did not even come close to describing what he felt, but he'd longed to say those three words for so long, and now he felt the need to say them with every breath.

"I love you, Niles. For all the reasons I said before, and so many others. I love the way you look at me, like I'm the only woman in the world. The way you care about your father and brother, even though I know how difficult they can be. And you don't look at your patients just as a source of income, you honestly care about their troubles. You're the most caring man I've ever met, Niles Crane."

The way she said his name made Niles smile. "Oh, Daphne. At first I thought I was simply in love with your physical beauty. I'd seen beautiful women before, but, like Maris, their looks were anything but natural. You see no reason to enhance the beauty that God has already given you. And as I got to know you over the years, I found that your looks are simply no match for what is inside you. You're tough on Dad when you need to be, but I know it's only because you love him as your own. You deal with all the frustrations Dad and Frasier can throw at you, and you still manage to keep a smile on your face." He paused, momentarily unable to think as he got lost in her eyes. "And you even reached out to a very lonely man. You might find this hard to believe, but I think you are the first true friend I've ever had."

Daphne felt herself blinking back tears. How was it possible he'd seen all of those things in a simple girl from Manchester? She knew she would never fully understand it. His words had left her literally speechless. She attempted to hide the fact by taking a sip of the wine which Niles had chosen. She'd had one glass already, and it was beginning to show. She put her glass down and looked up at him. All at once, the room spun. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping the feeling would pass.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I guess I've had a bit too much wine, because I'm suddenly a bit dizzy."

Niles stood at once. "Then perhaps it's time I returned you to Frasier's. Having you here has been nothing short of heavenly, but it's been a long day, and I'm sure you need your rest."

Daphne smiled, touched by his concern for her well-being. "Actually, I'm not sure that I want to leave. I mean, I do still have me bag from the honeymoon."

Her words couldn't have stunned him more. "Daphne, are you saying...?"

She nodded. "I hope I'm not being terribly forward, but I'd rather not risk another ride in the car at the moment, if you catch me drift."

"Of course. Just give me a few moments to make up the guest room for you." He stood up.

Daphne leaned over to take hold of his hand. "Niles, I don't think it would be wrong for us to share a bed. It doesn't mean we have to do anything, but we've both been alone for so long, and I imagine we could both use a bit of company."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't dream of doing anything to make you uncomfortable. Making up the guest room is no trouble, Daphne."

"I know that. I trust you completely. I just think it's so silly for me to sleep down here, while you're up there. We love each other, don't we?"

Niles had dreamed many times of sharing a bed with Daphne. But this, the idea of her wanting to sleep near him, with no strings or ulterior motives, was something he had not considered. "Yes, we do. Of course, I haven't shared a bed with a woman in quite some time. Well, you know how things were with Maris." He blushed a bit.

Daphne stood and took his hand once again. "I know that Mrs. Crane hurt you and tried to make you feel worthless. But, Niles, that's all in the past. I love you, and you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Suddenly, he felt ten feet tall. In truth, he was rather awake, still riding on a high over the fact that she was here, and she loved him. But the opportunity to lie next to her as she drifted off to sleep was something he could not pass up. He took her by the hand, leading her upstairs to his master bedroom. When they reached their destination, Niles instructed her to make herself at home.

"I'll be right back." Niles nodded. He knew this would give him a perfect opportunity to call his older brother and explain that his angel would not be coming home tonight.

Daphne hurried off to the bathroom she'd used earlier. Her overnight bag remained there, along with the dress she never wanted to see again. It made her remember Donny, and what she'd had to do to get here. But she forced herself not to think of that. _Niles is what matters now_, she thought.

Feeling a bit nervous, she returned to him, wearing a rather short nightgown. "I was planning to wear this on me honeymoon," she explained when Niles gasped at the sight of her. "I hope it's all right."

Niles stood as she entered. "It's more than all right, Daphne. You are simply stunning. I cannot believe you want to do this. You trust me, and that means more than I can ever say."

"Even before all of this started, you were me best friend. You've shown me kindness from the very beginning. Tonight was our first date, but I think we both know where this is heading. I see no reason to waste another moment."

Niles leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He took a moment then to inhale the scent of her. "You gave up a lot for me today, Daphne. You are the bravest person I've ever met. I just want you to know that I plan to do everything I can to give you the life you deserve."

His words were almost a marriage proposal, but Daphne understood he wasn't trying to rush her in any way. "I may have lost a few things today, but I know that what I've gained is worth far more. I don't need very much to be happy, Niles. All I want is to have someone beside me who loves me." She caressed his cheek and kissed him quickly.

Though the kiss lasted for barely a moment, Niles' heart skipped a beat. "I think we'd better get to bed. We've both had a long day."

Daphne nodded. They broke apart, and Niles went around to the other side of the bed. "I love you," he whispered as they both climbed in. "Sweet dreams, my angel." He could not resist caressing her cheek one last time.

"Goodnight, Niles." She looked at him for a moment, planning to say something more. But the alcohol and stress of the day finally caught up to her. She was fast asleep in no time.

Niles felt a lump in his throat as he watched her peacefully sleeping. He silently prayed that her dreams would be noting but pleasant. He found her hand under the covers, holding it tightly as he drifted off. Somehow, Niles knew he would never spend another sleepless night again.

**The End**


End file.
